


Peacemaker

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [14]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Dixie has to play the peacemaker again.





	Peacemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Dixie - Dick
> 
> Zachary - Zatanna
> 
> Brandon - Barbara
> 
> Apollo - Artemis
> 
> M'att - M'gann
> 
> Rick - Raque
> 
> *the parents are genderbend too"

Dixie POV.  
I was in my room, standing at my desk on, my computer. I was so concentrated that I didn't even observed the screams the were coming from the kitchen until Apollo knocked at my door and yelled at me to go and calm everything.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about but when I entered in the kitchen and I saw Brandon and Zachary fighting. They were screaming at each other and it looked like they wanted to kill each other. Rick, Apollo and M'att were hiding behind the couch

"What the hell is happening here!" I yelled too but it seemed like my scream got ignored. I went to the couch and asked the boys.

"Guys, what is going on in here?"

"Brandon and Zach are fighting over you, duh." M'att said.

"No sh*t, Sherlock!" Apollo was saying while he was slammed M'att's neck.

"Over me?!" I exclaimed and asked at the same time.

"Yeah. They have the biggest crush on you." Rick said.

"I know that. Ah, tell me everything that had happened before it." I ordered, pointing at the scene in front of them.

"Well, we and Zach were eating something when Brandon entered. He started to threaten Zach like 'Don't touch Dixie, she is mine. You are just a sucker and I am much better than you. You will lost her as you lost your poor mother blah blah blah'." Apollo said, trying to imitate the ginger boy.

"Yeah. Zach tried to stay calm but he didn't resist as you can see." M'att continued.

How could Brandon said that. I know he can be very jealous when I talk with a guy but I thought he and Zach were friends. Brandon was so nice to him and I thought that he liked him. It seemed that I was wrong.

I looked back at the angry boys and I started to panic. Brandon was holding 3 bat boomerangs in his hand and Zachary's eyes turned yellow, being full of power.

"STOP!" I yelled.

They turned to me with a confuse expression of their faces.

"Stop it. This fight is stupid and useless because I already know who I love. Brandon?..." I turns to him with a sweet smile on my face.

He smiled back at me and then I slapped him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked me.

"You know why. You shouldn't told that things to Zach. He is sweeter, smarter and better than you. I can even look at you, now." I turned my back to him and I looked at Zachary. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him like never before.


End file.
